


Jedyny dobry dzień

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: BCU, Klub Łowców Mitów, KŁM, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, spoilery do HOBO#21
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Kiedyś musiał zdarzyć się w końcu dzień, kiedy kłamu nic nie chciało zabić. Taki, w którym mogliby odpocząć.
Relationships: Thaddeus "T.J." Gardens/Sydney Lake
Kudos: 3





	Jedyny dobry dzień

Przy tym, ile działo się w ich życiach, każdy mógłby mieć już dość. I tak, Sydney Lake nie miałby nic przeciwko powróceniu do czasów, gdy wszystko było proste. Nie o siebie martwił się jednak najbardziej. Może i spotkało go wiele wydarzeń, których wolałby nigdy nie przeżyć, ale mimo to uznawał własną sytuację za mniej więcej stabilną. Cały czas poświęcony na czytanie ksiąg zaowocował wiedzą, sprawiającą, że miał pojęcie co mógł zrobić. Przynajmniej czasami. Niekoniecznie w sytuacji, z którą miał się zmierzyć teraz. Chodziło o TJa. Nie działo się z nim w dokładnie tej chwili nic strasznego, ale ogólny stan psychiczny pogarszał się cały czas. A Sydney jako dobry przyjaciel nie mógł tego nie zauważyć. Ani zignorować. Już wystarczyło, że pozwolił mu samemu (z Henrym) pojechać do tego Cobbs Corners. Może i jego pomoc w sprawie z ghulami była nieoceniona, ale czy nie przydałby się bardziej przy nim? Na co całe ratowanie świata, jeśli nie mógłby ochronić osoby, na której najbardziej mu zależało? Oczywiście inni ludzie też byli ważni i wolał, żeby żaden Hastur nie pojawiał się nad ich miastami i sprowadzał cały chaos i zniszczenie, jakie z pewnością był w stanie sprowadzić. Ale czy jego własne życie miałoby wtedy jeszcze sens?

Właśnie tego dnia mógł się zająć sprawami najważniejszymi. Douglas musiał akurat załatwić ważne biznesowe zadania, a Henry… właściwie nie wiedział, gdzie mógł być Henry, ale nie miał nic przeciwko niewidzeniu go nigdzie w pobliżu. O ile żaden przedwieczny nie miał spaść z sufitu, nic nie było mu w stanie przeszkodzić.

— Cześć TJ. Co zamierzasz dzisiaj zrobić? — Może już przeznaczył nadchodzący czas na coś innego. Pisanie swojej książki czy coś równie ważnego, w czym Sydney nie chciałby przeszkadzać.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Masz jakieś propozycje? — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. I widzenie go w taki sposób, nie gdy obaj musieli walczyć o życie, nie gdy musieli rozwiązywać sprawy, które nie miały znanych ludzkości wyjaśnień, ani robić nic podobnego, sprawiało że czuł w ciepło w swoim wnętrzu, połączone z nadzieją, że był to widok, na który będzie mógł patrzeć jeszcze wiele razy. Choć czy jeśli ich życia byłyby normalne, to czy nie mieszkaliby daleko od siebie? Nie spotykali się w posiadłości Hemingerów na tyle czasu, mieliby żony i prace, do których chodziliby każdego dnia i wszystko inne, co kiedyś wydawało się nieuniknioną przyszłością? Idealne życie wcale nie brzmiało dla niego tak idealnie, gdy tylko pomyślał o nim chwilę dłużej. 

— Nic konkretnego, ale może pójdziemy gdzieś razem? Żeby odpocząć po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio się działo.

— To brzmi jak całkiem dobry pomysł. Zabieramy ze sobą też resztę?

— Robią już chyba coś innego. Możemy iść sami. — To nie tak, że wolał ich bez nich, ale chyba mógł sobie na to pozwolić? To, że byli klubem nie oznaczało, że musieli chodzić razem absolutnie wszędzie. To mogło być tylko ich wyjście. Takie, o których równie dobrze mogliby nikomu nie wspominać. 

— Ferguson może nas gdzieś zawieźć.

— Poradzimy sobie bez niego. Niech on też ma wolny dzień. 

— Przyda mu się. Więc chodźmy. Na wyprawę. Zobaczmy co ciekawego można znaleźć w okolicy. — Mieli jeszcze cały świat do zwiedzenia. Ale najbliższa okolica teraz też wydawała się czymś, czego nie widzieli już zbyt długo. 

Teraz nikt nie gubił ludzkich rąk przed domem Corbitta, wszystko wyglądało całkowicie zwyczajnie. Wystarczająco, by tylko rozglądać się po okolicy, w której z każdym dnem stawało się coraz chłodniej. Na szczęśnie tego dnia nie padało, a kolorowe liście spadające z drzew skrzypiały pod ich stopami. Gdzieś przed nimi przeszła jakaś trzymająca się ręce para, a Sydney pomyślał, jak pięknie mogłoby by być, gdyby jego spacer z Tjem mógł wyglądać podobnie. Oczywiście była to nieistniejąca możliwość, ale czy brakowało mu tego aż tak bardzo, gdy mógł patrzeć jak jego przyjaciel opowiada o rzeczach, które zamierzał napisać. Akurat nie o tych, które najbardziej odzwierciadlały ich prawdziwe przeżycia. 

— Może wejdziemy do środka? — zaproponował Sydney, widząc niewielką kawiarnię w budynku obok drogi, którą właśnie szli. Mimo wszystko, zaczynało się robić mu dość zimno, więc ogrzanie się w jakimś ładnym, przyjemnym budynku wydawało się być całkiem dobrym pomysłem. 

— Wygląda całkiem dobrze. — Zgodził się TJ. 

Nie byli tam nigdy wcześniej, zwykle nie chodzili w tego typu miejsca. Nawet w nielegalnych klubach było już ich w ostatnich miesiącach więcej niż w takich normalnych, miłych kawiarniach. Wszystko wokół było tak spokojne, że po wszystkich ich przeżyciach wydawało się wręcz podejrzane. Jakby to miała być tylko iluzja, jakby taki świat nie mógł nigdzie istnieć. Więc jakim cudem siedzieli w nim, pijąc kawę i jedząc ciastka?

— Cieszę się, że mogę tu teraz być. Z tobą.— Odważył się w pewnym momencie powiedzieć Sydney. Nie, żeby powiedzenie tego, całkowicie prawdziwego zdania swojemu przyjacielowi było jakieś szczególnie trudne, ale i tak przez moment czuł, że wypowiadanie go na głos może być nieco głupie. Tak jakby TJ w tej chwili miał się zupełnie z nim nie zgodzić.

— To dobre. Nawet jeśli może trwać tylko przez moment. — odpowiedział on jednak. Oczywiście, że ten nieco dziwny w swojej teoretycznej normalności dzień mu się podobał. Nawet jeśli nie rozumiał do końca intencji stojących za zabieraniem go gdziekolwiek.

— Chciałbym, żeby całe moje życie mogło tak wyglądać.

— Właśnie tak? Nie wolałbyś chociażby grać w pokera?

Może w innym momencie uznałby za swoje marzenia coś zupełnie innego. Ale właśnie w tamtej chwili, gdy czuł się dobrze, po raz pierwszy od dawna zupełnie bezpieczny, i co więcej z pewnością że TJowi równiej nie dzieje się nic złego? Nie potrzebował nic więcej. Nie było niczego więcej, co mógłby pragnąć. Idealne życie istniało właśnie w tej sekundzie.

— Jeśli mógłbym tu być z tobą, to nie. I zawsze moglibyśmy zagrać tutaj.

— Jesteś bardzo miły. Ale wiesz, że to nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Nawet gdyby świat był taki, jak kiedyś myśleliśmy że jest.

— Ale przynajmniej możemy mieć ten dzień.

— Tak, więc cieszmy się tym co nam zostało. 

I tak posiedzieli tam jeszcze trochę, po czym uznali, że czas wrócić ze spaceru. Czas, który zatrzymał się na to jedno spotkanie musiał zacząć płynąć dalej, przynosząc im kolejne wyzwania. Tak musiało być. Żadne inne, lepsze rzeczywistości nie istniały. 

Może i świat, który ich otaczał był bardzo daleki od ideału. Ale przynajmniej Sydney mógł w nim żyć z TJem, nawet jeśli czuł czasem, że chciałby by ich relacja była inna. To jednak wydawało się być jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne niż to, że wszystkie obce rasy zostawią ich w spokoju. Więc jedyne co mu pozostało to korzystanie z radości tych nielicznych chwil, w których nie działo się akurat nic złego. 

Ile jeszcze mogło im ich zostać?


End file.
